The game of golf is one of the most popular in the world today. Due to the highly precise nature of the game play, golf also constitutes one (1) of the most technologically advanced sports in the world with regards to equipment. Success in the sport of golf is predicated upon the ability to perform highly accurate movements with a high level of repeatability. As a result, the equipment is engineered to provide a high level of control, and training routines generally involve extensive repetition of various motions including driving, chipping, and putting.
As noted, many aspects of golf such as driving are learned via continuous repeated motion and adaptation to increase the effectiveness of the motion. However, putting represents an aspect of golf which is largely predicated upon the particulars of technique, accuracy, and consistency and less so on developing a powerful or effective swinging method such as is the case in driving. Putting practice generally consists of repeated putting towards a target hole in pursuit of the ability to consistently sink a putt. However, the speed and effectiveness of such putting exercises relies upon having a suitable location for repeated putts. Furthermore, if such a location proves to be particularly difficult, a user may either find it very difficult to repeatedly make the putt which leads to aggravation and discouragement. The other option is to practice putting from closer to the hole; however, this prevents the user from practicing motioning and aiming from longer distances, which differ significantly from closer putts. This, in turn, limits the effectiveness of the putting practice.
Various attempts have been made to provide golf putting practice apparatuses. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,637, issued in the name of Cross et al., describes a putting practice apparatus with variable sloping capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,865, issued in the name of Coombs et al., describes a putting practice device with a series of insertable pegs for providing a guiding target lane during putting exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,403, issued in the name of Pelz, describes a golf putting device with a variable height and narrow construction to practice short distance putts at a variety of angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,891, issued in the name of Owen, Jr. et al., describes a golf practice hole with a variable diameter rim.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide a sufficient length and width for putting practice. Also, many such apparatuses are cumbersome to set up or adjust. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not provide a sufficient range of adjustability, particularly with regards to target size. In addition, many such apparatuses do not sufficiently mimic realistic game play conditions and targets. Accordingly, there exists a need for a golf putting game apparatus without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.